bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bristol Rovers 2-1 Charlton Athletic (15-02-2010)
The Sky Sports cameras were at the Memorial Stadium on Monday 15 February 2010 for Rovers' League One clash with Charlton Athletic. It was their first live televised game since going down 5–4 to Peterborough United in September 2008, and although this game saw fewer goals there was just as much action and even more controversy. The Pirates welcomed Chris Lines and Danny Coles back into the lineup after both had been missing through injury, their return helping to bring a spark back to a Rovers team that had been somewhat lacklustre of late. The first controversial moment of the game came just twelve seconds in, when a late, high challenge by Dominic Blizzard on Grant Basey saw Blizzard booked and Basey taken to Frenchay Hospital for x-rays. That early challenge set the scene for a hotly-contested affair, which saw six yellow cards and two more players stretchered off. Both sides had strong penalty appeals turned down, and the physios were kept busy throughout the 103½ minutes of football, thanks to over five minutes being added at the end of the first half, and over eight added at the end of the game. Charlton were reduced to ten men late in the game when Dave Mooney was forced to leave the pitch following a clash of heads with Byron Anthony after The Addicks had already made their maximum the three permitted substitutions. The goals came from a Steve Elliott volley, when he found himself all alone in the penalty area following a Rovers corner after 14 minutes, and Paul Heffernan who slid the ball past the keeper when we was on a one-on-one break. Therry Racon netted a consolation goal late into injury time at the and of the match. Match details }} 6''' Steve Elliott |away='''12 Grant Basey }} 4''' Chris Lines |away='''35 Christian Dailly}} 7''' Stuart Campbell |away='''4 Nicky Bailey }} 16 Dominic Blizzard |away='8' Therry Racon }} 9''' Paul Heffernan |away='''10 Deon Burton }} 17 Jo Kuffour |away='33' Akpo Sodje }} 20 Charlie Reece |away='16' Scott Wagstaff}} }} }} 32 Aaron Lescott |away='9' Leon McKenzie}} 8''' Andy Williams |away='''23 Dave Mooney }} Timeline * 1 min: Dominic Blizzard booked four a foul on Grant Basey. * 1 min: Chris Solly replaced the injured Grant Basey. * 14 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Steve Elliott. * 20 min: Andy Williams replaced Jo Kuffour due to an injury. * 34 mins: Stuart Campbell booked. * 45+4 mins: Nicky Bailey booked. * 46 min: Dave Mooney replaced Akpo Sodje. * 52 mins: José Semedo booked for a foul on Andy Williams. * 61 min: Kyel Reid replaced José Semedo. * 64 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Paul Heffernan. * 68 min: Charlie Reece replaced Dominic Blizzard. * 70 mins: Therry Racon booked. * 77 min: Aaron Lescott replaced an injured Chris Lines. * 90+4 mins: Deon Burton booked for a foul on Mikkel Andersen. * 90+7 mins: Goal for Charlton scored by Therry Racon. Category:Charlton Athletic matches Category:League One matches Category:Home matches Category:Televised matches Category:15 February Category:2010 Category:2-1 wins